Naruto & Sakura! Really!
by jokerboy66
Summary: Saskue has moved to the Water Village. Naruto now goes out with Hinata. But Sakura, Feeling empty cause Saskue is gone, has developed feelings for Naruto. But does Naruto feel the same!
1. Chapter 1

Jokerboy66- Sorry I'm been gone so long guys. That's really all I have to say…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

On a sunny day in Konaha village, Naruto is practicing his jutsu. Naruto shouts, "Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu!" After 2 clones appear, they all throw a shuriken at a broken, forgotten tree. The weapons slice through the tree, making the pieces fall to the ground. Then the clones disappear. Hinata, Naruto's girlfriend, comes running to Naruto from the left. She says, "The annual Harvest Festival is coming up. I was wondering if you would like to go." Hinata starts blushing. Naruto scoops up Hinata and starts dancing slowly. "Of course I'll take you Hinata!" Hinata smiles and rests her head on Naruto's shoulder. Neji passes by. He has great respect for the 9-tailed boy who loves his sister.

At Sakura's House…

Sakura is looking at her calendar, wondering what to wear to the Harvest Festival. She thinks, "What can I wear to impress Naruto?"

In Sakura's Mind…

Inner Sakura yells, "What the hell are you thinking? Naruto has been your best friend since… forever!" Sakura argues, "But he is so heroic!" Inner Sakura retorts, "You only like him because he was always your second choice to Saskue!" Sakura folds her arms and comes back to reality.

The rest of the day passes by. Naruto dreams of Hinata. Sakura dreams of Naruto. Hinata dreams of Naruto. What will this fanfiction develop into?


	2. Chapter 2

5 A.M the next morning. Normally Naruto would be lifting weights or surfing the NET, but today was a nice, fully relaxed Saturday. But that's little compared to what Sakura was doing. At Sakura's house, she was thinking of ways to break up Naruto and Hinata. She then goes to work on her perfect plan.

At Kakashi's house, he staggers outside to his mailbox. What he sees inside startles him. He says, "A free ticket to Kushmuha springs! Probably a gift from Tsunade." Kakashi packs his bags at literally light speed, then he leaves. As he leaves in a rush, he doesn't notice Sakura crouching behind a tree across the walkway. Sakura weaves signs and says, "Transform!" Sakura then transformed herself into a perfect clone of Kakashi. Let's now call her Sakura-K.

Sakura K grins and says, "Now to set up a mission." Luckily for Sakura, Hinata doesn't have the ability to sense a person imitating people through their chakra. All she could rely on was stance and their body movements. Sakura-K knocks on Hinata's door, while checking her watch. It was 10:30 A.M. Hinata opens the door while rubbing her eyes, saying, "Where's the fire?" Sakura-K then tells Hinata about Neji needing her healing abilities in Zuko Town. Even though it was thousands of miles away. So when Sakura-K isn't looking, she sends a shadow doppelganger in her place, because she knew Neji was at home. But when she wasn't looking, Sakura-K sent a shadow doppelganger.

Then the real Hinata left for Naruto's house after "Kakashi" left. The real Sakura-K walked away in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cloud cleared, Sakura stood, transformed back into her regular self. She then treks towards Naruto's house.

At Naruto's house, he is putting on his sandals, about to jogging. His front and and back door bell rings at the same time. Naruto flicks a switch by the front door, turning on his surveillance cameras. They are for when Naruto has parties or when he is away on a mission. He answers the front door first. Sakura is standing their with her hands fixing her long hair. When she looks up and sees Naruto, she tackles him into the house, the door slamming shut behind her. But as she starts to kiss him, she hears a voice yell, "Naruto!"

Hinata had used her key Naruto gave her on their 10th anniversary to open the back door. Naruto pushed Sakura off of him. He jumps up quickly and says, "Hinata it is not what you think!" Hinata starts crying. She shakes her head fiercely and yells, "If you love her so much, why don't you go out with her! You played me like a fool! I thought you got over her when we were smaller!" Naruto says, "But..." Sakura says, "I told you we should her told her Naruto." Naruto spins toward Sakura. Sakura pulls up her shirt, revealing a tattoo of Naruto on her stomach.

Hinata runs out screaming. Naruto screams in frustration and yells, "Why the hell would you do that?" "Because you are hot," Sakura shrugs. Naruto says, "You weren't saying that when we were 13! I guess since I'm 16 now, that all changes!"

Naruto pushes past Sakura, running after Hinata.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto cups his hands out while he is running and yells, "Hinata!" Naruto transfers some of his fox chakra to his eyes and ears, increasing his senses. He sees not far off, Hinata standing on a cliff. She then jumps off. Naruto screams and runs as fast as he can toward the cliff. He jumps off plummeting toward Hinata in mid air, trying to stop her from falling on the jagged rocks. BAM!

Naruto catches Hinata and transports towards his house, sheer moments before they hit the rocks. They land on Naruto's living room carpet. Hinata pushes him off and starts to run. Naruto grabs her arm. He looks around. Sakura is nowhere to be found.

Naruto pulls Hinata into the basement. Down below, there is a huge, bat cave type room. Naruto walks the surprised Hinata to a wall full of small computer monitors. Hinata says, "What's this. Something else you were keeping from me?" A monitor larger than the others shows Naruto opening the door and Sakura attacking Naruto with her lips. Hinata watched in awe as she watched herself yell at Naruto, and another camera angle shows Sakura smirking. Another camera shows Naruto's face when Sakura jumped on him. Hinata says, "So you were telling the truth?" Naruto says, "My feelings are for you. Not Sakura. That phase of my life is in the past. This is the present. In the present, I'm with you."

But what Naruto didn't know, was that Sakura had manipulated Hinata into jumping down into the rocks. Hinata would never do that. After Hinata made out with Naruto she went home to get ready for the Harvest Festival. But she was going to get some revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

The day of the Harvest Festival. Kakashi is putting on his tuxedo, ranting to Tsunade about the fake spring ticket. He then hangs up, shaking his head. At Hinata's house, she is putting on her dress, chuckling about what she was going to do to Sakura. At Sakura's house, Sakura is putting on her dress. She is wondering what Hinata is going to do to her. But Sakura wasn't going to back down! She wasn't a punk. She was trained by Tsunade!At Naruto's house, he is tightening his tie. He is shuddering, thinking how the dance will go if Hinata and Sakura is there.

Later, Naruto walks into the Great Hall, nervously looking around, surveying the girls with their eyes on him. But he wasn't worried about them. They knew he was Hinata's. But then Sakura's walks in behind him. She was wearing a yellow strapless dress. Naruto runs behind Shikamaru and Choji, using their bodies (mostly Choji) to hide him. Then Hinata comes in.

She is wearing a red sparkling dress. But behind those good looks, Hinata had been practicing forbidden jutsu! All the guys and Naruto's mouth dropped open. Their eyes swung over to Naruto, giving away his position. Hinata and Sakura walked on either side of him and grabbed his arms as the music started to play. Hinata then raised her hand a hit Naruto's arm, sending a dark blast through Naruto!

Naruto screams as the music cuts off abruptly, everyone screaming as the blast came out Naruto's arm, sending Sakura into the wall. Then Hinata pointed her left arm at everyone, a force raising them toward the wall. They struggled, but they couldn't free themselves from the wall. Hinata yells, Whats as Sakura gets defeated!" Outside all the adults don't have a clue whats going on outside.

Everyone watches as Naruto digs his nails into the wall, struggling to get up. But it seems the blast took his energy and hit Sakura with it. For some reason, he couldn't tap into his fox chakra. The adults run in when they here Ino start screaming. They suffer the same faith or the kids. They get stuck to the opposite wall.

Hinata walks toward the small crater in the wall that Sakura's body was in. She grabs Sakura's hair asking, "Are you dead yet?" Everyone yells at Naruto, trying to encourage him to stop Hinata, but he couldn't stand. The Hokage even struggles trying to get out of the trap, bewildered how he and the rest of the adults couldn't get through. Even the Great Three were struggling. Hinata lifts up Sakura's head looking her in the eyes. Sakura is staring at her with all white eyes. Hinata's eyes widen.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura delivers a pummeling right punch to Hinata's left cheek. Hinata spirals across the Hall, towards Naruto's chest. She gets off of him, her eyes dark purple. When she gets up, Naruto holds his chest in pain. Hinata wipes her lip. She says, "Is that all you've got?" Hinata and Sakura run toward each other. They each throw a punch, their fist striking each other. The recoil sends them sliding back a few feet away from each other.

Naruto weakly says, "Stop." Hinata and Sakura run toward each other again. Naruto, with a burst of reserve energy, jumps in between them.

Sakura and Naruto try to stop themselves, but they can't. Their fists never strike Naruto as a large white, red, and black light surrounding them. Everyone closes their eyes until the light fades.

Sakura and Hinata are on the floor on either side of Naruto. Naruto was standing between them, glowing red, white, and purple. His eyes were a swirling black. Everyone assumed his body absorbed Hinata's chakra(white) and Hinata's(purple) and the red representing himself. Shikumaru drops to the ground first. Then seconds later, everyone follows, landing on chairs, tables, and the ground.

Everyone starts walking toward Naruto and the girls cautiously,no one knowing whether to fight or run.


	6. Epilogue

Hinata and Sakura come to their senses apologizing to each other. The Hokage lets them live and assures Naruto he could be the next Hokage. Saskue arrived, but not with much attention to the girls. The girls were all on Naruto. But everyone was surprised. But Saskue wasn't going to miss a Harvest Dance! So years later, Naruto married Hinata, on the day he became Hokage. Sakura ended up with Saskue. Shikumaru ended with Temari. Choji ended up with Ino. And Kakashi with to the springs with Tsunade! :)


End file.
